Jonstown Compendium
A collection of lore from the Jonstown Library *Important documents contained are: :*Uz Lore 322 *Describes the Lone Rock. *A fragment of Durengard Scroll. 1459 *A proverb 1460 *Solothi names the rulers of Peloria as Yelm, Oslir, Orlanth, Ernalda, Argan Argar and Ornyx 1461 *A summary of Maelthe's will 1463 *A proverb 1464 *A list of the ten quests of Harmast Barefoot. *Heort, Orlanth, Jajamokki and Talor are mentioned. *The places mentioned are the Hidden Gate, Kartolin and the Sky Giant's Castle. 1466 *Watercress is described as useful against Nicotine 1467 *An estimate of a child as growing to be 150 metres tall. *Presumably a giant child is being described. 1468 *Cincub berrybrewer records a description of the Green Age based on a meeting with a spirit Eran in 1446 ST. *Terms mentioned are Klor, Bozz. Eran is described as having fought for Magasta 1469 *A description of the Emperors of Kralorela with Yelm and Aether replacing Heen Maroun and TarnGatHa 1470 *Nibrik tells a tale in 1447 ST about a paradise in the Wastes of Hykim. *The catch is that the inhabitants are Broos. 1471 *A traditional cant of the Earth Goddesses: Ty Kora Tek, Asrelia, Ernalda, Maran Gor, Voria and Babeester Gor are mentioned. *Esrola is not. 1472 *A discussion of the stars and their origin. Named stars are Dayzatar's Eye and Pole Star. Malkion, Talor, Snodal, Jonat, Avlor, Dromal and Siglat are described as having their own stars. *Snodal is mentioned as having secondary stars associated with his companion Svenlos and Arthen 1473 *A description of Hrelar Amali 1474 *A list of the Great Gods: Kyger Litor, Magasta, Aldrya, Ernalda, Orlanth, Yelm, Hykim, Daka Fal, Horned God, Cosmic Dragon, Malkion, Humakt, Uleria, Mostal, Chalana Arroy, Eurmal, Dayzatar, Arachne Solara and Wakboth. 1475 *A description of Solar belief in reincarnation. 1476 *A list of Hykim and his children: Golod, Vrimak, Palar, Jaskal, Molokka, Swems, Hippogriff, Gorakiki, Telmor, Damal, Mralot and Rathor. *The Dinosaurs are described as descended from Maran Gor 1477 *Gidden Lankom describes the Elves of Glorantha in terms of color. 1478 *A description of the Neechen of Fronela 1480 *A proverb 1481 *A discussion about interpreting Kralori mythology and history. *The mythical invasions of Orlanth and Kajaboom, as well as the historical God Learner invasion of 770 ST is mentioned. 1485 *Yelm's opponents are mentioned: Basko, Molandro and Jokbazi 1486 *A mythlet about how Ratslaff showed everybody their shadow. *Only Lodril of the Gods of Light accepts his invitation is is later touched by shadow. 1488 *A mythical history of the Kingdom of Ignorance 2997 *Umath is chained between the sky and the earth. *Umath taught three things to Orlanth. *Mentioned are Winter King (Valind), Gore and Gash, Fog Girl, Iron Man, Urox, Drought, Sky Terror, Darkness Mother, Jarani, Zorak Zoran, Mostal, Bez Gezos and Agant Faraltilion. 3357 *Lightbringers: Mentioned Orlanth, Harmast, Aringor and Karsten Fardrosson. 3571 *Gagarth's speech to Jarani. *Part of the Belorden Fragments 4503 *A story about the Old Man Varmand and his descendants: Varmandi. 7197 *An argument between Jarani and Gagarth. *The Belorden Fragments is cited as a source. 7199 *Mentions two companions of Harmast: Baselting and Stanstrev. 9807 *Treasures of the Colymar Tribe. 12310 *The Theyalan Tribes 17193 *Describes the Closing of the Urox Temple in Boldhome. *Mentions the event of Orgwaha and Estal Donge. 17843 *Mentions the Treaty of Duckvale. *Tells about Flamal Festival in the Clearwine Earth Temple: Festival of Beasts. 24119 *Tarndisi's Grove and its pact with Chief Colymar. 25207 *Brief text about the Red Emperor. 33997 *A description of the number of times Harmast went to the Hero Plane 34795 *Description of Vaantar and how Tarkalor Trollkiller granted it to Monrogh. 54586 *How to visit the Jarani Rocks 59447 *A list of Harmast's companions. *The Belorden Scrolls is described as a source. *The companions were Yrelfra, Belording Ulfing, Horvator, Petror, Baselting, Stranistev, Wovkaros and Renei 67578 *Story about Geo and his Inns. 271832 *A description of Boldhome *Similar to Pavis Compendium#1234 299234 *A proverb. 299235 *Popular stories in Sartar. Sources *RuneQuest Companion *Sartar: Kingdom of Heroes *Sartar Companion *Uz Lore Category:Jonstown Compendiums Category:Modern Age Dragon Pass Compendiums